Recueil A la mémoire de Lily
by Albus Rozenfield
Summary: Mon premier recueil, plein d'histoire en vrac avec comme thème Lily


_fanfiction réalisé par Albus Severus Potter_

 _L'univers Harry Potter appartient a J.K ROWLING_

 _Les autres personnages,lieux, noms et idées m'appartiennent_

 _ **A la mémoire de Lily**_

 _Le 1er juin_

Le poisson tomba au fond du bocal, c'est comme ça qu'il l'apprit, Horace était triste, mais cela ne serrait rien comparé à la tristesse qui s'emparera de lui quand lui l'apprendra, il en sera détruit. Justement parlons en de lui, ce que Horace ne pensait pas c'est qu'il était déjà au courant.

En effet, la veille il avait transplané après n'avoir obtenu aucune réponse à sa missive, cela était interdit mais peu importe. Il était trop préoccupé par le bien-être de la femme qu'il aimait, il s'était retrouvé devant une maison détruite, qui ne tenait encore debout que parce que c'est la mode. Il resta coi devant ce spectacle sordide, il entra le visage impassible et s'arrêta devant un corps inerte, il espérait de ton son corps, son cœur que ce ne soit pas le sien. Et pourtant.

Il se tenait là allonger sur le sol sa tête sur ses genoux, il ne pouvait y croire, nan pas elle ce n'est pas possible. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il était dans cette position. Quand il se redressa et il réalisa enfin, il poussa un cri d'horreur, un cri effroyable à rendre triste le plus noir des hommes de ce bas monde.

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Pas toi, pas toi Lily, s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude une dernière fois, ils étaient dénués de vie, d'amour, cette petite lueur dans son regard ne brillait plus, ses magnifiques yeux ne pétillaient plus, il se releva et ferma délicatement les paupières de sa bien-aimé pour toujours. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il fit une promesse, lui le turbulent élève qui ne tenait jamais en place allait faire une promesse, qu'est ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire pour elle.

Il attrapa le bras de la Gryffondor sans vie et prit sa baguette.

Je jure solennellement que je protégerais la vie d'Harry James Potter au péril de la mienne et ferais en sorte qu'il soit heureux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. C'est alors qu'une gigantesque chaîne flamboyante vint lui entourer le bras ainsi que celui de Lily, laissant une marque à tout jamais la marque d'un serment inviolable.

Il était triste et laissa tomber une larme, mais se reprit bien vite lui ne pleurait jamais, il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de ce qu'il avait accompli, il l'avait fait sans enchaîneur cela était impossible mais lui venait de réaliser l'exploit. Les jours passèrent et il ne faillit pas à sa mission. Il arpentait Privet-Drive de long en large, guettant le moindre problème sans que jamais la fatigue ne pointe le bout de son nez.

 _9 ans plus tard_

Il se tenait derrière un mur quand il vit la scène.

 _Pousse-toi de là, toi, dit-il en donnant à Harry un coup-de-poing dans les côtes._

 _Pris par surprise, Harry tomba sur le sol de ciment. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut tellement_

 _rapide que personne ne vit comment c'était arrivé. Soudain, alors qu'ils se tenaient côte à côte devant la cage de verre,_ Piers fit un bond en arrière en poussant un cri d'horreur. Il y avait de quoi Dudley se trouvait le nez dans l'eau son imposant arrière train en avant.

Harry éclata d'un rire qu'il dut non sans mal arrêter en apercevant Dursley père approché d'un pas vif.

Bien évidemment, c'était son œuvre à lui, qui d'autre, il avait promis et une fois de plus l'avait protégé et rendu heureux, même un court instant. Énervé, il quitta l'animalerie sachant que le danger était évité.

Quelques semaines plus tard quand Dudley se retrouva affublé d'une magnifique queue en tire bouchon, encore une fois, c'était lui. Vous aviez vraiment cru que ce gros balourd d'Hagrid aurait pu faire cela non mais vraiment.

2 ans après l'entrée d'Harry à Poudlard, pendant les vacances quand la tante Marge a insulté délibérément ses parents, là aussi, c'était lui, cette grosse vache croyait-elle qu'elle pourrait insulter la grande Lily Evans sans répercussion.

Toutes ces fois-là, et bien plus encore, c'est lui qui était derrière les étranges passages de la vie d'Harry, il accomplissait sa nouvelle mission protéger Harry et le rendre heureux à merveille, il le faisait grâce à différent sortilège à la limite de la magie noire qu'il avait jeté discrètement sur Harry pour toujours être prévenu dès qu'il y aurait un problème.

Il avait mainte fois demandé à Dumbledore de déplacer Harry, de l'intégrer complètement à son monde maintenant qu'il en connaissait l'existence, mais le grand Albus n'en avait cure des maux du petit Harry et de son protecteur, il répétait inlassablement.

A l'heure qui l'est, vous devriez être mort, c'est grâce à moi que vous êtes encore de ce monde, grâce à moi qu'il ne vous à pas lancé l'avada kedavra, je vous demande de me faire confiance.

A chaque fois, il avait quitter le bureau d'un pas vif énervé, le visage meurtrier.

Sa main le démangeait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à Albus, car Lily l'estimait tellement.

Un soir alors qu'il était dans son nouveau chez lui, il avait changé d'adresse, car les souvenirs étaient trop douloureux là-bas, ses pensées allait à Harry et sa mère, surtout sa mère. Il n'eu pas le temps de divaguer qu'il ressentit une grosse brûlure au niveau de l'avant-bras, sans réfléchir il transplana, il en était persuadé Harry était en danger. Il arriva devant la maison de sa famille (bruuh qu'est-ce que cette pensée était difficile pour lui dire que Harry serait bien mieux à ses côtés) située 4 Privet-Drive, il vit l'horrible scène se dérouler devant ses yeux. Inquiet il prit quand même une minute pour réfléchir.

Au diable le vieux fou et ses sornettes, il ouvra la porte d'entrée avec fracas, il y avait des cris qui fusaient des deux côtés, d'un côté Harry en train de descendre les escaliers avec sa … VALISE, il voulait quitter son foyer, non mais ce gosse est fou, il s'enfuit pour aller dehors alors que Black est en liberté ! Et de l'autre Vernon, qui avait le visage tout rouge de colère, sa moustache frémissante. Dans le coin se trouvait Pétunia qui pleurer inquiète, incapable de faire quoi que se soit. Personne n'avait remarqué l'intrusion trop absorbé par la situation.

Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler et extériorisa sa rage. Il repoussa Harry contre le mur d'un geste vif de la baguette et hurla

Dursley espèce de vieux morse défraîchi.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit, Pétunia n'en revenait pas, il se tenait debout devant ses yeux profanant le sol de sa magnifique maison.

Que me voulait vous espèce de monstre avec votre bâton du diable. Répliqua Vernon

Je suis votre pire cauchemar ordure. Il rangea sa baguette et attrapa Vernon par le col.

Nan s'il te plaît ne lui fais pas de mal, pas toi, tu l'aimais, fait le pour elle. Se fût la seule chose que réussi à dire Pétunia.

Reste en dehors de ça. Il lui cracha ça à la figure

Peut importe qu'il la blesse, seul Harry comptait désormais.

Il frappa Vernon avec beaucoup de force, de haine, de dégoût. Un seul coup suffit pour que le gros tas s'allonge par terre immobile, on aurait cru qu'il était raide mort.

Il retourna un regard empli de haine et de pitié à Pétunia, qui pleurait secouant son mari pars les épaules.

Il attrapa Potter par la main en cria derrière son épaule

Adieu 'Tunia.

Il transplana, à peine arriver qu'Harry se dégagea de son emprise, il lui demanda des explications.

Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi se manifester aujourd'hui ?

Si tu t'asseyais et que tu me laisser t'expliquer. C'est alors qu'il entreprit un long récit des dernières années de sa vie essayant d'oublier aucun détail hormis l'affreuse nuit du 31 Juillet 81. Une lumière rouge les aveugla, il tomba par terre sa chaîne s'en alla, il n'en revenait pas le sortilège avait cesser d'être. Harry qui était trop absorbé par ses pensées et les révélations qui venaient de lui être faites ne fît pas attention. Alors cette haine qu'il lui avait vouée, lui la sauve souris des cachots n'était qu'un masque, un simple masque pour pouvoir le protéger et le rendre heureux ?! Il n'en revenait pas.

Severus Snape s'était relevé et souffla, il n'avait plus rien, une simple cicatrice au bras désormais fermé à jamais. L'univers avait compris qu'il avait accompli sa mission, qu'il continuera jusqu'à la fin, maintenant Harry était avec lui sous sa protection. Il prononça d'une voix à peine audible ces quelques mots

Je l'ai faitpour toi Lily, à ta mémoire.

Je t'aimerais à tout jamais ma petite fleur de Lys.


End file.
